Combo Cannon
|ability=Bomb (from cannonballs ( ) and bombs) Yo-Yo (from cannonballs ( )}} Combo Cannon (known as Main Cannon #2 in Kirby Super Star Ultra) is the main gun of Battleship Halberd, Meta Knight's personal airship. It is a cannon located on the topside of the Halberd, usually near the front (although in Kirby: Squeak Squad, it is on the second-highest level of the ship). While Combo Cannon is its most common and consistent moniker, this weapon has gone by several names: *It is named "Combo Cannon" in The Arena of the original Kirby Super Star, as well as trophies in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, and again named as part of the Halberd's moveset in Kirby: Planet Robobot. *It is also called the "twin cannon" by Captain Vul and Axe Knight in the English version of Kirby Super Star, before its own boss fight in Revenge of Meta Knight. *In Kirby Super Star Ultra, it is instead known as "Main Cannon #2" in both the rewritten script and boss title. *It is called the "Gravity Disruptor" in the English dub of the anime. Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra It is an elaborate double-barreled gun turret that fires cannonballs from its main (upper) barrel and lasers from its smaller (lower) barrel. In Kirby Super Star, Kirby can stand under the main barrel and attack without taking damage, but in Kirby Super Star Ultra, the protrusion from the barrel damages him, making this boss slightly harder to defeat. This smaller barrel can be destroyed separately from the main assembly to keep it from shooting any more lasers. It has a mechanical arm that will try to grab and throw Kirby, drop bombs on him, or try to hold him in front of the firing laser. Every other time it prepares to fire its laser, a platform will rise under Kirby to try to move him into the way of the blast, although this was changed to a low-health reaction in Kirby Super Star Ultra. When it was first destroyed, it exploded and shattered pieces of bent metal went everywhere, with a force strong enough to destroy most of the top of the Halberd. Inhaling the large cannonballs and bombs dropped by the hand give Kirby Bomb (although the former inexplicably grants Yo-Yo in the SNES version). ''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' and Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn The cannon has been turned into yarn along with the rest of the Halberd, and Kirby fights it now with the Starship. The cannon's arm is not present, and thus it no longer tries to grab Kirby or drop bombs on him. The top cannon shoots three large cannonballs in succession; the bottom cannon still fires the laser beam, which is now a lot wider than the ones of Kirby Super Star (Ultra). It is now made up of several strands of yarn. UFOs periodically enter the fray and fire lasers at Kirby. ''Kirby Fighters Deluxe The top part of Combo Cannon appears as an item in ''Kirby Fighters Deluxe, referred to as "Team Cannon." It can fire lasers of various sizes. If only one player is holding it, it will continuously shoot little electric shots. In 2 vs 2, it fires its classic blue laser. In 1 vs 3, it fires a more powerful yellow and purple laser. The music that plays is the same as that of the Super Abilities from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot Combo Cannon returns along with Halberd. After the Halberd is scanned by the Robobot Armor, it transforms into Halberd mode and Combo Cannon is the sole weapon to be used in this mode. It also appears as a sticker with its design coming from ''Kirby Fighters Deluxe, and is still referred as "Team Cannon." In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Combo Cannon appears as a stage hazard on the Halberd stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, as well as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. It can shoots slow falling shells that cause devastating explosions but are easy to dodge, targets players using the laser cannon and the claw. Related Quotes Trivia *The part of Combo Cannon in Kirby Fighters Deluxe is the top cannon, which cannot fire lasers in other games. The bottom cannon, the one that does fire lasers, is not attached to the item. Artwork KPR Sticker 195.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Gallery KSS_Main_Cannon_2_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Combo Cannon Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) KEY MC2.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' Lollipop Land Z Top.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' Cannon2 Z Top.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' Cannon3 Z.jpeg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' SSB3DS Combo Cannon Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (Trophy) SSBU Combo Cannon.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' KPR_Combo_Cannon.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' D032VSTVYAAImDg.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' D034nWaVsAAJsVw.jpg|The Combo Cannon fires a cannonball. D033S9NUYAAQqwV.jpg|The Combo Cannon fires a laser. Sprites and Models Main Cannon #2 (Kirby Super Star).png|''Kirby Super Star'' DBsvZ2FWAAA0-bR.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Combo_Cannon_-_Brawl_Trophy.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) Team cannon DAaD6e9VoAERI1E.png|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' (Team Cannon) Combo_Cannon_-_3DS_Trophy.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (Trophy) es:Cañón Combinado it:Cannone Combo ja:2連主砲 Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Bomb Enemies Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Items Category:Power-ups Category:Items in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Yo-Yo Enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn